justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Kissed a Girl
I Kissed A Girl is a song by Katy Perry and is on Just Dance 2014. Dancer Normal This girl wears a red shirt, a dark blue jacket, yellow skirt with black dots and brown shoes.The dancer has pink hair styled into a ponytail with a red bow, a black leather jacket with gems on the collar, a red tank top, a yellow thigh-high skirt patterned with black polkadots, and brown boots with three golden rings where the laces should be. The dancer obviously tries to make the impression she actually did what the song said. She covers her mouth suggestively, and dresses loosely. On-Stage The lead dancer is a girl with blue fluffy hair and a crazy pink bow that has simultaneous to lips. She's wearing a yellow wide skirted dress with pink stripes and blue thigh high boots. The left backup dancer is a boy with a blue long sleeve, a black bowtie, bright blue jeans, and yellow shoes. The right backup dancer is a girl with a sleeveless blouse, a black bowtie, short high waisted denim shorts, and blue shoes. Sweat The dancer is female wearing a purple sports bra, a black leather vest, fucsia leggings with blue and black bow shapes, and purple boots. Her hair is black and tied up in a bun. Background The background has some grey circles, most of the ones on the ground lighting up. There's also colourful shapes bouncing around and bonding together like in Problem. The on stage background is the style of all the other on stage modes on the same game. It mostly flashes red, green, and blue lights. The sweat background is the style of all the other sweat versions on the same game. The lights flash blue and a few shades of purple. Gold Moves Regular It has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1, 2 & 3: Put your hand on your mouth. Gold Move 3 is the last move. IKissedAGirlGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Sweat It has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Lower your hands quickly. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up. Gold Move 3: Cross your arms. It's the last move. IKissedAGirlSweatGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 IKissedAGirlSweatGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 2 IKissedAGirlSweatGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 On Stage It has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1, 2 & 3: Put your hands up. Gold Move 3 is the last move. IKissedAGirlStageGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Mashup The song has a mashup that can be only unlocked in December. Dancers(No Repeats): *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *Let's Go To The Mall (JD3) *Firework (JD2) *Disturbia (JD4) *Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) *On The Floor (JD4) *So What (JD4) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *It's You (JD2014) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *What You Waiting For (JD3) Captions In Party Master Modes, the Classic and Sweat dancers appears. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic * Rebel Girl * Energetic Girl Sweat *Knee Punch Trivia *This is the 7th Katy Perry song to appear on Just Dance. It is also on the same game as Waking Up in Vegas , Part of Me and Roar. *In the preview video for I Kissed a Girl the routine was still in production. This can be proved by the green pictograms: the dancer isn't wearing anything green AND "Beta/In Production-pictograms" are officially Green and Red. *T.G.I.F was originally supposed to be in the game. It was replaced with this though. *"Cherry" is censored. This led to a lot of fans being confused. Some people said that cherry is actually a slang for a woman's hymen; a piece of skin on the vagina, although it's not what Katy meant. It wasn't censored in the preview. *Fans were complaining that this was too old of a "recent" song to be on the game. Even though the song "Rich Girl" was released 4 years earlier. *The song's On-Stage mode is the only one where the backup dancers are different genders. *Ubisoft France confirmed a battle between I Kissed a Girl and Starships. However, it was never released. *In the mashup, Can't Take My Eyes Off You (the alternate dancer) and It's You are the only males in it *The background resembles the Mash-up background for Just Dance 4. *This is the first Katy Perry song to have alternate routines. *The Gold Move in mashup (which is only 1) comes from regular version. * So far, this is the only On-Stage mode to have backup dancers of each gender. The left backup is male and the right backup is female. Gallery Medium2014.png Videos Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with On-Stage versions Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:Katy Perry Category:Katy Perry songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Songs released in 2008 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:2000 to 2100 Category:21st Century songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs with Mash Ups